


Ice Blue Eyes

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor catalogue their daughter’s features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, "ice."
> 
> I planned on my weekly drabble being Rose x Nine but then I sat down and a continuation of last week's babyfic drabble came out instead. But it’s partially inspired by Nine so mission partially accomplished... :)

“She’s got your nose,” the Doctor proclaimed as he rubbed Alli’s little nose. 

“That hair has you written all over it. Already a full head.” Rose Tyler ran her fingers through the baby fine strands. 

“And ginger.” He stuck out his lip, though his eyes conveyed his joy. “Had to show Daddy up, didn’t you?” 

“Ice blue eyes.” Rose stated. “I know it’s rare, but I hope they stay that way. They’re just like yours were when I first met you.” 

The Doctor grinned at her as pulled her closer for a brief kiss. “But absolutely brilliant, no matter what.”


End file.
